Thanks For The Memories
by peace.love.jonas22
Summary: Her boyfriend had left her when he found out that she was pregnant. She was left to handle her daughter alone. Now, when Miley stumbles across a symbol of her past, she begins to realize that she's still in love with him. Niley oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anybody. **

**This story ALSO got reported, so, again, I'm changing all of the 'Jonas'' to 'Grays' and so forth. Also, the Nick's to Nate's and Joe's to Shane's and Kevin's to Jason's.**

I stared at the engraving that was carved into the trunk of the massive oak tree, and memories instantly flooded into my mind.

These memories were of my previous boyfriend, **Nate**.

I had loved him. Loved him with everything I had, and more. And, I was fooled into thinking that he felt the same way.

Tears sprang to my eyes, like they always did when I remembered him.

I was standing in the middle of the local park, still staring at the same spot on the tree.

It was midnight, and the only source of light came from a dimly lighted street lamp across the park. The moonlight was completely hidden by a thick layer of silvery clouds.

Some of the memories were slightly pleasant, even though it always hurt to think of him.

On the other hand, there was one memory that was the most significant, but, by far the most painful to remember.

It burned through my heart, like I was reliving it all over again.

_Nate walked through my bedroom door that night, looking flustered, confused, and the most noticeable emotion on his face was fear. He sat at the foot of my bed, and I pulled my pink headphones from my ears. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to talk. "We... we need to.. break up."_

Okay, so he broke up with me. That normally wouldn't have been such a big deal, but he left me pregnant.

Left me to deal with the responsibility of taking care of a kid- his kid- alone.

Yes, he knew. I'd told him that morning. He was utterly confused, at first, then left.

And I hadn't heard from him until he walked into my bedroom. Not a phone call. Not even a text.

And the carving on the tree was from three weeks before that.

When we were happy, and there was nothing in the way of us.

Especially not a baby.

We were carefree, always goofing off and having fun, not caring what anyone thought of us.

I traced the carving, my fingers overlapping the crooked writing that was indented into the trunk of the tree.

That was over three years ago, but I'd never been able to forget him, or even go out on a date with anyone else.

The last date I remember was with Nate, three days before we broken up.

I'd never allowed myself to think about a guy that way.

It just hurt too much.

Whenever I looked into a guy's eyes, I saw Nate's chocolate brown ones.

When I saw someone smile or laugh, I remembered the fun times Nate and I had shared together.

I rarely ever contacted anyone except my close family, and my friends Lily, my best friend since second grade, and **Shane**, and **Jason**, Nate's brothers.

Even though Nate and I had lost touch completely, his brothers and I were always close, and, secretly, we always went out together.

Mostly, I had a great life, but it was times like this, when I remembered him clearly, that I broke down.

By now, tears, blackened from the mascara that coated my eyelashes, were streaming down my face, as I remembered the night we had imprinted that into the tree.

_"Miles, do you think we'll be together ten years from now?" He breathed into my ear. "I think we'll be together until eternity," I replied confidently. He leaned in then, kissing my lips. I felt him smile against my mouth, and I returned the kiss passionately. He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and walked away, grabbing a branch from one of the nearby trees. He waved at me, signaling for me to come over. I joined him as he raised the stick to the tree, and carefully etched a message into the bark of the tree. I read over it, and grinned at him. Carved into the tree was: NG+MC= 2gether 4 Eternity._

Boy, was I wrong.

It was amazing, or not so amazing, in my case, how absolutely things could turn in the matter of three weeks.

We went from overconfidently pledging that we would be together forever to completely avoiding each other.

Darkening the mood, the first droplets of rain fell from the sky, and landed on my arms.

The sky opened up, and it was like a huge bucket filled with water was dumped on only me.

But, I didn't head back across the street, to where Lily and I were sharing an apartment along with my three year old daughter.

I let the rain soak into my skin and hair, and tilted my head to the clouds. Water droplets fell onto my face, and a small smile began to play on my lips.

My clothes stuck to my body, and my hair was soaked in water, and clung to my head. The minimal makeup I was wearing on my face was washed off.

Soaking wet, I trudged back across the street, splashing through puddles of mud and water.

My favorite pair Converse were a mess, but I was in one of those carefree moments, where I didn't care what happened. I would kill myself when I fully realized what I'd done.

I pulled the bronze key from my pocket, and fit it into the keyhole.

I jiggled it around, then turned it the opposite direction, and pulled it out.

I pulled open the now unlocked door, stepping inside.

I threw my shoes out onto the balcony so they could dry.

I stepped into my room, peeling off my clothes, and slipping into a new pair of dry pajamas.

I threw the comforter to the foot of my bed, and climbed in.

I pulled the blanket over my head, and a spell of unconsciousness immediately overcame me, and my eyes slowly fluttered shut, and pictures of none other than the person I'd been trying to forget swarmed into my mind, and I wasn't conscious to drain them out.

That night, like many others, Nate was the subject of my dreams.

**Like it? Hate it? Seriously, tell me if you want me to continue. I'm kinda on the border with this story, not sure if I like it. You decide. I was planning on uploading this on my birthday, which was yesterday, but Fanfiction wasn't working. Comment, Subscribe, The usual.... PLEASE? **


End file.
